Be Alright
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Blake Lester gets bullied at school and doesn't tell anyone about it. His dad catches him self-harming and then his parents find out what's going on at school and they immediately went to help him and get him away from his dark place.


Blake Jameson Lester could not be happier that it was the weekend. It had been another hard, long week at school. He had piles of homework to do which stressed him out as he wasn't the best at school and never had been, and it didn't help that he was bullied at school. Blake was 16-years-old and he wished that things wouldn't be this hard for him. He didn't know what he did to make everybody at school hate him but they did and he had to live it. Blake had tried to make friends with people before but they all just laughed at him and walked away.

Blake could tell his parents that this was going on but he honestly didn't want to pour all of his problems onto them as they had their own lives to worry about. Blake was a big boy now and he should be able to handle his own issues without anyone's help.

Today was one of those days where he had gotten beaten up at school and was left with even more bruises on his body. Luckily, Blake got home before his parents got home from work which gave him enough time to try to hide up all the bruises that were visible.

Blake sighed as he dragged himself up the stairs. He did his usual routine of going to the bathroom and spending about a half an hour trying to make himself look decent. He didn't want his parents to find out about anything that was going on in his life.

Blake wipped away some tears that had slipped out of his eyes as he made his way into his bedroom. He sighed as he walked over to his bed and lay down on it. He lay there for a few seconds, just staring at the ceiling. Then he sat up and he reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. He pulled out a knife pocket that he's had just in case.

Meanwhile; Dan and Phil were just getting home. They were late as they had stopped to get some groceries, as they were running low on food in the house.

"I didn't think we were going to come home with this many bags," 38-year-old Dan said as he put down a handful of bags onto the kitchen cunter. He looked over, just as 42-year-old Phil was walking into the kitchen with the same amount of bags that Dan had.

"I'm so glad we don't live in that apartment anymore where there were many stairs," Phil said.

"Yeah... I miss that little apartment, we spent so many years there and there's so many memories from that place but you know... it's much better now as we're getting old and we don't have time to walk up and down so many God damn stairs," Dan said.

Phil laughed. "Do you want to ask Blake what he wants for dinner whilst we have all these bags out?" Phil asked as he sat the bags he had onto the floor. He looked up at Dan.

"Yeah... I'll go see what he wants," Dan said. He walked over to Phil and kissed him before he walked out of the kitchen and made his way up the stairs. He smiled as he walked down the hallway to Blake's room. He opened the door and walked in. He looked up and saw Blake sitting on his bed, but the sight before him absolutely terrified Dan. "Blake, stop! What are you doing?" Dan screamed just as Blake had pressed the knife into his wrist.

Blake immediately looked up and gasped when he saw his dad.

"Dad, I-I-" Blake began to say. He looked down at his wrist as blood began to pour out of it.

"Oh my God!" Dan ran over to Blake and grabbed the pocket knife from him. He pulled Blake up from the bed and pulled him out of his bedroom and they went to the bathroom.

"Dad!" Blake yelled as Dan pulled him into the bathroom.

"I can't believe you even thought about self-harming. What on Earth were you thinking?" Dan asked as he turned on the sink and put Blake's arm under it.

"Ow, that hurts!" Blake cried once the water hit his wrist.

Dan pulled a towel out of the cabinet and then he covered Blake's wrist and held onto it.

"What's going on?" Phil asked as he walked into the bathroom. "I heard yelling..."

Blake looked over at Phil with fear in his eyes.

"Our son decided that it would be a great idea to self harm," Dan mumbled.

"What?!" Phil yelled with shock. "Blake, why on Earth would you do that?" He asked.

Blake remained silent, too scared to say anything. He knew that his parents were upset with him and honestly that was the last thing he wanted but everything was getting too much for him and he didn't know what else to do so he resorted to self-harm.

"Why would you even think about self-harming?" Dan asked as he looked over at Blake. He felt anger boiling inside him but he stopped as soon as he saw the tears in Blake's eyes. "Blake-" He began to say. "I'm sorry for yelling at you but... self-harming is a dangerous thing."

"How do you know?" Blake asked as a couple of tears fell out of his eyes.

"Because I self-harmed when I was a teenager," Dan whispered. "But then I found Phil and my I realized that there are things in life that can make me happy."

"I'm not as lucky as you are dad," Blake whispered.

"Phil, can you get me some plaster?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

"Of course," Phil whispered. He walked over to the drawer and opened it, pulling out a box of plaster and then handing it to Dan. Phil looked over at Blake and bit his lip.

"You're only 16-years-old Blake... you still have so much more life to live," Dan said.

"You don't know what I've been through," Blake mumbled.

Dan looked over at Blake and frowned. Seeing his son so upset like this absolutely broke his heart and the fact that Blake had been hurting and he didn't know it broke his heart even more.

"We're going to talk after we clean up," Dan warned.

Phil stayed in the bathroom and helped Dan clean up Blake.

"Why didn't you tell us you were getting bullied at school?" Dan asked. He and Phil were now sitting in the living room with Blake on the couch. Dan and Phil had just found out that the only reason why Blake was self-harming was because he was getting bullied at school.

"Because you already have other things to worry about," Blake mumbled.

Dan rolled his eyes. "We may have other things to worry about but you are our son and we care if someone is bullying you. You come first over anything," he told Blake.

"I can't believe it... It's the year 2030 and people are still bullying," Phil mumbled.

"Why didn't you talk to any of the teachers? Or the principal?" Dan asked.

"Because I don't trust anyone in that school," Blake admitted.

"I don't want you to stay in that school if you're going to get bullied," Dan said.

"Dad, it's not a big deal. I can handle it," Blake said.

"That's not the point, Blake. We're going to find a new school for you and we will keep finding a new school for you until you are happy. Even if it means moving houses," Phil said.

Dan nodded. "Agreed. We have enough money to find another school, okay?" He said. "Until then... you let us know if something at school happens at school again. and we'll talk to the principal for you about it? Both me and your father went through the same thing and it isn't fun. I don't want my son to have to go through the same thing that I did," Dan said.

"Just promise us one thing, Blake? Never self harm again," Phil said.

Blake slowly nodded. "I promise." He said. He looked down at his wrist, that was now bandaged up, and sighed. He looked up at Phil with watery eyes. "Are you mad at me?" He asked.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "Are you kidding me? Of course I'm not mad at you silly," he said. He wrapped his arms around Blake and pulled him into a big bear hug. "We just want to make sure you're safe and happy. That's all that matters to us."

"Exactly, and never ever be afraid to come talk to us if you need help," Dan said. "We would never judge you as we've been through the same thing. I even resorted to self-harming like you did and it doesn't help anything. Okay? Just come talk to us."

Blake nodded as he let Phil hug him. He wrapped his arms around his father and held onto him. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do." He sobbed.

"Shh. You're fine, okay? Everything is going to be alright," Phil whispered as he continued to comfort his son.

Blake had been going through this bullying for a good couple months now and he couldn't believe that he waited until now to tell his parents. He now knew that his parents were there for him and would do anything to make sure he was happy and healthy.


End file.
